September 12, 2018 NXT results
The September 12, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 23, 2018. Summary Returning from a grisly facial injury that kept him on the shelf since TakeOver: Chicago II, Oney Lorcan reunited with Danny Burch to face the talented combination of Adrian Jaoude and The Future Star of NXT award-winning Cezar Bononi, who were making their WWE Network debut as a unit. Despite Jaoude's incredible grappling technique and Bononi's immense power, it didn't take long for Lorcan & Burch to get back to their winning ways. The Brit-Am bruisers overwhelmed the Brazilian Superstars with their teamwork and high-octane offense, culminating in an elevated double-team DDT for the victory. Appearing live on WWE NXT for the first time since his triumphant title defense against Johnny Gargano in a Last Man Standing Match at TakeOver: Brooklyn IV, NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa seemed to puff out his chest more than ever as he entered Full Sail Live. (He also arrived with new entrance music, which Ciampa said is his personal message to the NXT fans to “shut up.”) Ciampa addressed the rumors that he was involved in last month's mysterious parking lot attack on Aleister Black. Though The Scourge of NXT admitted that he had planned to take out The Dutch Destroyer before TakeOver: Brooklyn, he denied culpability, explaining that somebody else had simply beaten him to the punch. Ciampa also claimed that had Black been medically cleared to compete for the NXT Title in Brooklyn, it wouldn't have changed the result. (“Gargano loses, Black loses, I win,” Ciampa growled.) Before exiting, Ciampa shared some advice, saying that anyone who wants to be a winner in a life should follow his lead. Tommy Sports-Entertainment then ripped up a “Ciampa Sucks” sign belonging to a Gargano supporter at ringside in one final audacious display. After NXT Women's Champion Kairi Sane got the best of her during a fiery confrontation last week, Shayna Baszler was in no mood for games. Her opponent, Violet Payne, found that out the hard way. The Queen of Spades punished Payne with a targeted attack on her arm, bending Payne's wrist in all sorts of directions, and before long, The Submission Magician locked in the Kirifuda Clutch to pick up the decisive submission victory. Not satisfied with merely earning the W, Baszler reapplied the Kirifuda Clutch twice more after the bell before throwing Payne from the ring. The post-match attack was a powerful show of force, but it was also a clear indication that even though Baszler no longer holds the NXT Women's crown, she's every bit as dangerous as before. Two weeks ago, Lars Sullivan ambushed and wiped the mat with Raul Mendoza after taking out Mendoza's scheduled opponent, EC3, backstage. While Mendoza was hoping to score retribution this week in his singles match against The Freak, no such solace could be found. The Rocky Mountain monster overpowered Mendoza from the opening bell, tossing Mendoza around the ring like a sack of potatoes. Though Mendoza's superior speed and agility enabled the talented luchador to score with an impressive springboard dropkick, his momentum was brought to a sudden stop when Sullivan pounded him with a pop-up powerslam. Sullivan then broke out the Freak Accident to end Mendoza's misery and earn the three-count. The NXT Universe found out what happens when you mix an undefeated super-athlete like Bianca Belair with one of the most unpredictable Superstars of all time in Nikki Cross: Pure chaos. NXT's Twisted Sister seemed to approach Belair with a genuine (if warped) sense of curiosity, as though The EST of NXT was a new toy to play with. Belair, however, wasn't having it. Looking to protect her win streak and put Cross in her rear-view mirror as quickly as possible, Belair used her awesome strength to pulverize Cross with a bear hug and, later, an impressive deadlift gorilla press. Cross stayed resilient and characteristically unhinged, trapping Belair in the ring skirt and walloping her with strikes. The fight intensified as it sprawled around ringside, with Belair cracking Cross with her hair whip. Cross returned fire, leaping onto Belair's back and locking on a sleeper hold. The EST of NXT's counter was simple but brutally effective, as she dropped backwards onto the ramp, causing both herself and Cross to crash hard onto the streel structure. Fatigued by battle and dazed by the extreme impact, neither Superstar could return to the ring before the referee's 10-count, resulting in a Double Count-out. The brawl, however, wasn't over. A swarm of referees tried to separate the Superstars as their fight raged on. Belair sent Cross tumbling over the announce desk, but much like a Timex watch, Cross took a licking but kept on ticking. The Twisted Sister jumped off the desk with a high cross body block, wiping out not just Belair but also the referees. It was pure madness, and the smile on Cross’ face suggested she loved every minute of it. Yet, with no clear-cut victor declared, the NXT Universe can safely assume this wild rivalry is just getting started. Results ; ; *Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan defeated Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi (3:41) *Shayna Baszler defeated Violet Payne (1:26) *Lars Sullivan defeated Raul Mendoza (4:16) *Bianca Belair vs. Nikki Cross ended in a Double Count Out (5:17) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery NXT 9-12-18 1.jpg NXT 9-12-18 2.jpg NXT 9-12-18 3.jpg NXT 9-12-18 4.jpg NXT 9-12-18 5.jpg NXT 9-12-18 6.jpg NXT 9-12-18 7.jpg NXT 9-12-18 8.jpg NXT 9-12-18 9.jpg NXT 9-12-18 10.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #317 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #317 at WWE.com * NXT #317 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events